You Are My Ghost
by JisunKim
Summary: "Seokjin dan Hoseok adalah dua orang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang terpaksa datang ketempat yang mereka anggap tekutuk demi menyelesaikan tugas mereka. apakah yang mereka alami di tempat tersebut?"/ Warning: Yaoi, BL/ Namjin, Yoonjin, Vhope/ Horror gagal.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : You Are My Ghost

Pairing : Namjin ( Namjoon X Seokjin)

2Seok/HopeJin

Vhope/HopeV

YoonJin

Genre : Yaoi(B X B), BL,Fantasy, Horror & Gaje

Rate : T

Warning : cerita ini murni punya saya, murni dari pemikiran saya. Cerita gaje dan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Typo(S) bertebarab dan dapat menyebabkan

efek samping.

Happy Reading

.

Buku, alat tulis dan laptop serta tugas yang bertumpuk adalah makanan sehari-hari mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Tak terkecuali, hal yang sama juga berlaku pada 2 sahabat Kim Seokjin dan Jung Hoseok yang saat ini berada pada tingkat akhir di studynya. Bahkan saat ini mereka yang terkenal pemalas dan anti yang namanya perpustakaanpun kini mau tak mau harus masuk yang mereka anggap terkutuk itu.

"Ah... yang benar saja, aku! Jung Hoseok yang sangat tampan ini harus masuk kedalam tempat terkutuk yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku tua ini!" gerutu putus asa salah satu dari dua sahabat tersebut edangkan sahabatnya yang satunya hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya

"Hhh...Kau benar Hoseok, terlebih Profesorku selalu mendesakku agar cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini" keluh Seokjin sambil mengacungkan setumpuk berkas di sebelah tangan kanannya

"Itusih sakahmu sendiri, hyung! Selalu menumpuk tugas, dasar pemalas!"

"Ya! Kau kira kau itu rajin, ha? Kalu tidak ada Taehyung yang memaksamu mengerjaknnya mana mungkin tugasmu selesai"

"Salahmu sendiri yang masih setia menjomblo"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Anio... lebih baik kita kita segera masuk dan menyelesaikan tugas, aku sedang ada janji kencan" ucap Hoseok sambil nyegir kuda dan mendahului Seokjin

" Dasar siluman kuda yang kejam!"

Akhirnya merekapun masuk ke perpus yang mereka anggap sebagai tempat terkutuk dan memilih meja yang berada paling sudut dan sulit dilihat oleh penjaga perpuatakaan. Awalnya mereka tampak serius untuk mengerjakan tugas hingga akhirnya seribu satu kerutan muncul didahi mereka masing-masing dan Hoseok yang tidak tahanpun akhirnya membanting buku keatas meja

"Aiissh Jinjja, rasanya aku akan gila dan semakin tua berada disini" keluhnya sambil menggaruk kepala

" Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu Hoseok, aku juga sudah mulai lelah" Timpal Seokjin sambil menutup Laptopnya

"Ide bagus!"

...

"Dia lagi?" tanya Seokjin

"Yeoboseo? Ne, Taetae "

"Ya! Yang benar saja, sepertinya aku akan dikacangin lagi" gerutu Seokjin dengan malas

"Ne, aku dengan Seokjin hyung, Wae?"

"..."

"Tentu saja jadi"

"..."

" Aku akan segera menjemputmu" dan sambunganpu terputus

"Ya! Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkan ku lagi? Kau sunguh tega T.T" rengek Seokjin

"Berhentilah merengek seperti itu, hyung"

"Tapi, aku malas sendiri"

"Makanya ku bilang cari pacar" ucap Hoseok enteng

"Ya! Dasar kau ini, kubunuh kau!" sambil jambak rambut Hoseok sedang yang dijambak hanya dapat berteriak kesakitan

'HEI! Kalian berdua bisakah kalian tidak berisik ini perpustakaan bukan kebun binatang!' teriak seorang namja kepada kedua sahabat idiot yang sedang bertengkar tersebut namun tidak dikubris oleh kedua sahabat idiot ini

"Hyung... lepaskan rambutku. Kalau kau tetap menjambaknya rambutku bisa botak, hyung!"

"Biar saja! Sekalia saja Kau botak!"

"Andwae! Kalau aku botak nanti Taehyung tidak suka denganku lagi karena aku sudah jelek"

'Wuuss'

Aktifitas mereka terhenti sejenak

"Apa itu?" tanya Seokjin

"Apanya yang apa, hyung? Lepaskan rambutku" rengek Hoseok

"Shireo!" balas Seokjin dan melanjutkan jambakannya

"Sssstt.. mohon jangan berisik" ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang mendekat kearah mereka barulah pertengkaran itu selesai.

'Huufftt... akhirnya dua makhluk berisik itu pergi juga'

.

.

Next Day

"Ya! Hari kau harus menolongku dan tidak boleh kabur lagi" Seokjin

"Baiklah-baiklah.." balas Hoseok sambil menjatuhkan tumpukan buku-bukunya diatas meja.

'Aisshh.. SIAL! Dua makhluk berisik itu datang lagi' geraman seorang namja yang duduk disudut meja yang ditempati oleh dua sahabat ini.

Pada saat mereka sedang fokus membaca samar-samar Hoseok mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga para kutu buku yang berkaca mata tebal tentang meja yang mereka tepati sekarang

" Hey.. hey... bukannya itu meja kosong yang berhantu itu?" bisik seorang yeoja

"Iya, benar aku dengar meja itu ditunggui oleh seorang hantu pria yang gila belajar dan dia meninggal sebelum ujian dan aku dengar dia akan mengajak siapun yang duduk disitu untuk menemaninya tepat saat mereka ujian esok harinya." Timpal yeoja lainnya

`ngiiiiiinggg...`

Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk Hoseok berdiri mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga tersebut

'Ck, dasar Tukang gosib! Kalu kalian mau menggosib jangan di perpustakaan menggosib dikantin saja sana' kesal seorang namja yang duduk disudut meja

'sudahlah kedua makhluk ini berisik sekarang ada tukang gosib, ah.. apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin membaca dengan tenang' gerutunya lagi

"Pssstt... Hyung? Seokjin hyung?" panggil Hoseok pada Seokjin sambil menendang kaki seokjin

"Ah.. Wae?" ucap Seokjin sambil melepas kedua eardphonenya

"Hyung.,hyung kau dengar tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Coba kau lihat kebelakang"

Seokjinpun melihat kebelakang, namun kedua siswi itu sudah tidak ada

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka? Jangan bilang kau mau selingkuh dari Taetae dan berpaling kepada wanita kutu buku seperti mereka, woah... sepertinya seleramu jadi aneh karena kau terlalu lama ditempat terkutuk ini, Hosiki" ucap Seokjin sambil geleng-geleng kearah Hoseok

"Aniyo, bukan itu hyung, tapi cerita mereka tentang meja kita ini, mereka bilang meja ini berhantu dan orang yang duduk disini akan mati! Sebelum mereka ujian esoknya" jelas Hoseok takut

" Hahaha... dan kau percaya? Jangan bercanda Hosiki, ini sudah abat berapa dan kau masih percaya tentang hantu? Ck,ck,ck..."

"Tapi hyung..."

" Sudahlah lebih baik kau lanjutkan tugasmu, aku tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu" ucap Jin lagi

'Ah.. akhirnya ada juga yang satu pemikiran denganku' ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum memandang Seokjin, namun senyumannya tidak bertahan lama karena kedua makhluk itu kembali berisik

"Hyung! Aku lapar, aku keluar dulu" ucap Hoseok

"Tidak! Kau selesaikan dulu!" sergah Seokjin

"Tapi, aku lapar hyung~"

"Tidak! Aku tidak yakin jika aku membiarkanmu pergi kau akan kembali kesini" ucap Seokjin masih fokus mengetik

"Hyuung...~" rengek Hoseok sambil mengebrak meja

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak! Selesaikan dulu tugasmu Hosiki!" balas Seokjin juga mengebrak meja dan mereka pun mulai bertengkar lagi sambil cakar-cakaran untung tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa.

'Haahh... mereka mulai lagi'

Dan ini pun terus berlanjut dan terjadi hingga hari-hari berikutnya, kedua sahabat ini selalu ribut dan bahkan membuat penjaga perpustakaan menyerah menegur mereka dan membiarkan mereka.

.

.

Next Week

Tidak terasa sudah seminggu mereka melakukan rutinitas ini, selalu berkunjung keperpustakaan ini dan duduk dimeja yang sama selama seminggu. Dan seperti biasanya mereka hanya akan fokus diawal saja dan berakhir dengan kehebohan

"Hyung! Hari ini kau sudah janji, aku hanya akan mengerjakannya setengah hari saja" ucap Hoseok sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Seokjin menuju meja seperti biasa

"Iya, iya! Apa hanya kencan saja yang ada dipikiranmu itu?" jawab Seokjin setelah mereka duduk

Tampa terasa hari sudah menjelang sore dan ini saatnya Hoseok pergi menepati janjinya dengan sang kekasihnya Kim Taehyung. Namun, selalu saja ditunda-tunda oleh kim Seokjin dengan berbagai alasan, puncaknya Hoseok akhirnya jengah dan mulai mencak-mencak

"Aaarrrggg... sudahlah! Pokoknya aku pergi! Jangan coba-coba menghalangiku lagi. Lhat ini! Sudah berapa banyak pesan singkat di hpku. Jika aku sampai putus, maka kepalamu juga akan putus hyung!" ucap Hoseok final dan beranjak pergi

"YA! Hosiki ya,ya,ya..." suara Seokjin sambil mencoba meraih Hoseok

"Makanya ku bilang cari pacar hyung! Aku sudah merekomendasikan seseorang kepadamu, tapi kau malah menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan dia lebih pendek darimu, na kka!" ucap Hoseok sekarang benar-banar meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian

"Dasar kau"

.

.

Other Side

Seorang namja manis sedang duduk dengan wajah merengut di salah satu meja di sebuah restoran.

" Mian aku telat, cagy" ucap Seorang namja dengan senyum tanpa dosanya lalu duduk didepan namja manis itu

"Hmm.." jawab namja manis itu.

"Mian, Tae... tadi Seokjin Hyung..."

"Seokjin, Seokjin, Seokjin! Terus saja Seokjin yang kau bilang. Kalau begitu kita putus saja dan kau pacaran saja sana sama Seokjin" potong Taehyung

"Hyung Sayang... ~ dia lebih tua darimu, lagipula dia sahabatku dari kecil dan kami sedang dikejar deadline tugas dari profesor Kim, jadi mengertilah. Hm".. jelas Hoseok sambil mengeluarkan jurus ageyo gagalnya pada Taehyung

"Ah.. molla, aku mau makan" balas Taehyung sambil memalingkan mukanya karena tidak tahan ingin tertawa melihat wajah konyol Hoseok

"Aahh.. aku lapar sekali" ucap Hoseok semangat lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil makanan

`Plakk`

"Aww... Waegeure Tae?" ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang dipukul oleh Taehyung

"Itu punyaku, hyung" ucapnya

"Oh, jadi ini punyamu?" jawab Hoseok, lalu mencoba meraih makanan yang lain

`plak`

"Ah, Wae?"

"itu punyaku"jawab Taehyung acuh

"Ini punya mu, itu punyamu jadi mana yang boleh ku makan?, semua punyamu! Kau yakin Tae? Badanmu kecil tapi seleramu besar, kau seperti ular saja? Lalu mana punyaku?" tanya Hoseok

"Pesan sendiri dan aku bukan ular, aku Alien" jawab Taehyung santai yang membuat rahang Hoseok Jatuh seketika

"... Kan kau yang bilang aku alien" tambah Taehyung. Rahang Hoseok semakin jatuh dibuatnya ( ingatkan Hosiki untuk menutup kembali rahangnya jika tidak mau kemasukan lalat)

"Ah! Jangan lupa, ini semua kau yang bayar" ucap Taehyung setelah Hoseok memesan. Yang seketika membuat Hoseok membulatkan matanya

.

.

Other Side

Disaat Hoseok dan Taehyung sedang berbagi kasih sayang, disinilh Seokjin sendirian berdiam diri di perpustakaan di tempat yang sama, meja yang sama, kursi yang sama, pojokan yang sama dan masih dalam status yang sama "JOMBLO AKUT".

"Huuhh..." Seokjin menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala, lalu sedikit merenggangkan badannya dengan mata yang tertutup. Setelah sesi perenggangan selesai dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan kearah rak buku disebelah kanannya yang terdapat sebuah buku bewarna pink yang paling mencolok diantara buku-buku lainnya yang terlihat sedikit kusam.

"Wah.. buku apa itu? Sepertinya menarik, rasanya tidak ada salahnya jika aku membaca buku itu sebentar agar otakku tidak terlalu keriting dengan rumus-rumus ini" Seokjinpun berdiri dan mengambil buku tersebut

"Eoh? Ternyata dibagian depannya warna Hitam, Aku tertipu, aku terjebak, aku terperangkap ( bacanya biasa aja jangan nyanyi) . I'm Here?" ucapnya saat membaca judul buku tersebut tanpa curiga dan sedikit penasaran lalu dia kembali ketempat duduknya dan heningpun menyelimuti sekeliling Seokjin. Haruskah kita memberikannya Aplause karena hari ini dia bisa tenang? Dan betah didalam perpustakaan ini hingga tengah malam hingga perpustakaan ini akan tutup.

Namja yang berada disebelahnya melihat kearah jam dinding dan kembali melihat kearah Seokjin, dia heran kenapa Seokjin yang berada dibawah AC malah berkeringat, dan dia juga tidak berisik hari ini apakah dia sakit?

Namja itu tidak ambil pusing dan dia mencoba menyadarkan Seokjin agar dia segera bersiap untuk pulang karena perpustakan ini mau tutup. Namja itu mencolek- colek bahu Seokjin, namun tak direspon oleh Seokjin, dan Seokjin malah tambah terhanyut pada bukunya. Namja itu jadi penasaran apa sebenarnya apa yang dibaca oleh Seokjin, dan kemudian dia tersenyum menyeringai melihat judul buku yang dibaca oleh Seokjin.

' tak ku sangka dia menjadi gila dan berlagak waras hanya kaerena membaca buku bodoh itu, bahkan dia sampai berkeringat begini' kikik namja itu, dan sebuah ide jahil pun tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak nya. Namja itu kembali mencolek bahu Seokjin, namun Seokjin hanya mengusap-ngusap bahu yang namja itu colek dengan sedikit mengerutu,

"Apaan sih" ucap Seokjin tanpa melihat kesampingnya terlalu fokus ke bukunya.

'hei... perpustakannya sudah mau di tutup, kau tidak mau pulang dan mau terus membaca buku konyol itu hah?'

Namun lagi-lagi tidak ada respon dari Seokjin, namja itu ingin berteriak tapi kemudian ia membatalkan niatannya saat sadar, percuma saja berbicara pada orang di sampingnya selama headphone pink itu masih tertenger manis menutupi telinga nya.

'pantas saja dia tidak mendengarkanku, dasar orang ini' geram namja itu

Namja tadi akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka sebelah headphone yang di pakai Seokjin baru mengatakan agar dia segera pulang, namun saat tangannya mau mengapai headphone Seokjin namja tadi berubah pikiran

'Sepertinya akan asik jika mengodanya sedikit' gumam namja tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba saja namja tersebut berbisik sensual tepat di sebelah telinga Seokjin.

'Hai ~ kau tidak ingin pulang?perpustakaannya akan tutup, atau kau ingin menemaniku malam ini?' kemudian namja tersebut sedikit mundur saat melihat reaksi Seokjin yang tiba-tiba bergidik. Namja itu sedikit bingung dan mengkerutkan keningnya saat melihat Seokjin tiba-tiba saja menangkup belakang lehernya sendiri tepat dimana dia membisikkan kata-kata yang dia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa meluncur dari bibirnya.

Namun kebinggungan namja tadi tidak bertahan lama dan malah berganti dengan tawa yang meledak. Saat mendengar Seokjin tiba-tiba bernyanyi/? Entahlah namja itu tidak yakin kalau Seokjin sedang bernyanyi.

" Naman mollasseotdeon something.." senandung Seokjin sambil memeragakan sebuah gerakan sebuah girl band dengan mata yang menatap horror keseluruh sudut perpustakaan.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang" gumam Seokjin lalu merapikan buku dan Laptopnya dan jangan lupakan buku yang sedang dibacanya, dia segera menutup buku tersebut dan tercengang melihat warna covel belakang buku tersebut

"Apa-apaan ini? Ternyata warnanya merah bukan pink? Huuh.. yang benar saja!" ucap Seokjin mulai mencak-mencak dan mulai beranjak kaluar

'Jadi kau mau pulang? Baiklah aku juga pulang' ucap namja tersebut beranjak berdiri namun aial baginya, dia malah terpeleset dan berakhir dengan terhuyung kerak buku di belakangnya dan

`Buukk`

Buku=buku berjatuhan dari tempatnya

"Hahaha... apa-apaan itu? Buku-buku itu jatuh dari tempatnya?" ucap Seokjin sakartis lalu seketika kata-kata Hoseok tadi siang tentang meja tersebut terngiang dikepalanya

"B.. b-benarkah tempat ini berhantu?" ucapnya lagi

'Hei! Apa kau hanya akan diam disitu atau kau akan membantu ku?' kesal namja tersebut

Tanpa sengaja Seokjin melihat kearah rak itu dan melihat sekelebat bayangan sebelum sebuah buku kembali terjatuh dan mengagetkan Seokjin

"Eommmaaaaaa...!" teriaknya berlari keluar dari perpustakaan

'apa-apaan dia?'

`Bukk`

'Eommaaya!' kagetnya

.

.

.

Next Day

" Ayolah Hosiki-ya... temani aku keperpustakaan lagi ya,ya,ya...~ hanya hari ini saja~" rengek Seokjin dengan Eogyonya

"Hyung, sepertinya Tempat terkutuk itu sudah membuat otakmu geser" ucap Hoseok

`Plak`

"Jangan bilang gudang ilmu itu sebagai tempat terkutuk" sergah Taehyung, ya sekarang Seokjin sedang mengganggu acara makan siang sepasang kekasih ini disebuah cafe vaforite mereka

"Aiissshh... Tae, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku tae? Aku bisa bodoh nanti" kesal Hoseok

"memang kau sudah bodph dari sananya, hyung" jawab Taehyung malas

"Kalau kau menyukai tempat terkutuk itu kenapa kau tidak pergi sekalian?" sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya kearah Taehyung

"Dasar modus! Bilang saja kau mau mojok di pojokan perpus - _-" Seokjin

.

.

Di Perpustakaan

Seokjin, Taehyung dan Hoseok dududk di meja yang sama lagi hari ini suasana meja sedikit hening sekarang mungkin karena Hoseok sedang fokus melihat Taehyung yang sedang membaca bahkan sampai tidak memperdulikan panggilan dari Seokjin.

`Buukk`

"Hyung! Kenapa kau melempariku? Tidak ada yang berani melakukannya selain Taetaeku" ucap Hoseok sambil mengelus bagian yang terkena oleh buku tersebut.

"Memang kau siapa?" balas Seokjin datar

"Aku? Ya, hyung sebagai sahabat kau bagaimana aku ini Jung Hoseok yang tampan dari Gwangju hehehe..."

"A.. aaa.. aww" teriak Hoseok saat Taehyung mecubinya setelah mendengar jawaban sang namjachinggu

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu" ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi

'Sepertinya aku juga harus ketoilet' ucap seorang namja disebelah Seokjin. Namun, `Bukk` lagi-lagi dia tersandung dan terjatuh dan terhantuk kerak buku didepannya

'Aw! Tapi kok gak sakit ya?'

"Ho-Hose-Hoseok, i..i..i-itu" gelagap Seokjin saat melihat buku mulai berjatuhan lagi dari tempatnya

"Hy..hyu-hyung.. i..i-itu. Huwaaaa Eommmaa!, Taehyung! Aku belum mau mati..." teriak Hoseok langsung berlari meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian

"Ho..ho-Hoseo...k"

`Bruk`

Seokjin tumbang seketika

'Hei, Neo gwaenchana?' tanya namja yang tersandung tadi

"Wah... Tampan sekali, apa kau malaikat?.." setelah mengucapkan itu Seokjinpun pingsan seketika

.

.

"Hyung? Hyung?" ucap Hoseok sambil memukul-mukul pipi Seokjin pelan

"Nggggehh.." Seokjin tejaga dan yang pertama menyapa indra penglihatannya adalah putih semuanya putih

`Dimana aku? Tempat apa ini? Apa ini Surga? Dimana pangeran tampanku tadi? Kenapa wajah si jelek ini yang menyapa penglihatanku' batin Seokjin

"Hyung, Gwaenchana? Ini berapa?" tanya Hoseok dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah Seokjin

"Satu, aku baik-baik saja Hoseok" jawab Seokjin

"Tidak-tidak, ini berapa?" tanya nya lagi

"Tiga, aku benar-benar baik Hoseok.."

"Ini?" tanya Hoseok lagi dengan menunjukka kelima jarinya

"Lima" jawab Seokjin lemas

"Tidak-tidak hyung, ini tanganku hyung" jawab Hoseok

`Plak`

"Kenapa kau selalu memukul kepalaku Tae?" teriak Hoseok

"Karna kau bodoh, hyung. Jangan bermain-main dengan orang saakit" ucap Taehyung

"Sudah-sudah hentikan. Ngomong-ngomong dimana pangeran tampanku tadi?" Sergah Seokjin yang membuat rahang kedua namja tersebut jatuh seketika

`Apa yangku takutkan sepertinya sudah terjadi, ini semua gara-gara dia Jomblo akut` bisik-bisik tetangga Hoseok kepada Taehyung

`Huss hyung tidak boleh seperti itu! Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau jomblo bisa membuat penyakit membahayakan seperti itu` balas Taehyung. Naamun, sayang bisik-bisik tetanngga mereka terdengar seperti mengumumkan sebuah pengumuman dilapangan.

"Kalian tidak perlu berbisik aku bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas! Bahkan anak kecil lebih pandai berbisik dari kalian" ucap Seokjin menghentikan aksi bisik-bisik tetangga tersebut

"Ahahaha... mungkin pangeran yang kau bicarakan itu adalah Yoongi hyung, hyung" ucap Hoseok sambil tertawa kikuk

"Bukan... Bukan si namja pucat itu" balas Seokjin

"namja pucat?" gumam Taehyung

"Ya! Hyung, walau bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sepupuku, walaupun hanya sepupu jauh... tapi tetap saja dia adalah sepupuku, walaupun kulitnya pucat sepucat kulit Vampire, badannya kecil dan dia lebih pendek dariku..."

"Apa kau bilang?" potong Sososk yang di bicarakan dari balik pintu

"Ani, memangnya aku bicara apa?" dalih Hoseok

"Kau bilang, Min Yoongi itu pucat seperti Vampire, badannya kecil dan dia pendek" jawab Seokjin

"Aniyo...~ kapan aku berbicara seperti itu?" dalih Hoseok lagi

`Plak`

"Ya Tae, kenapa kau selalu memukul kepalaku?" kesal Hoseok

"Bukan aku" jawab Taehyung dengan wajah blanknya

"Aku yang pukul, wae?" ucap Yoongi

"Hyuuung~" rengek Hoseok

"Haiissshh... Sudahlah! Kalian berisik! Lebih baik kalian keluar sekarang" Sergah Seokjin

"Nah, kalian Dengar jadi ayo keluar-keluar" usir Yoongi

"Kau juga, Min Yoongi" sambung Seokjin

"Aku juga?" tanya Yoongi

"Iya, Min Yoongi..." jawab Hoseok sambil menarik Yoongi

"Tapi nanti siapa yang akan menjagamu? Biarkan aku yang menjagamu!" alasan Yoongi agar tetap dikamar

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berdua saja dengan sahabat gadis perawanku yang masih polos, aku tidak mau sahabatku nanti ternodai oleh otak kotormu itu" Omel Hoseok sambil menarik-narik Yoongi agar keluar

"YA HOSEOK!" teriak Yoongi dan Jin bersamaan

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin melindungi sahabatku yang tidak kupingkiri bahwa dirinya cantik itu" ucap Hoseok lagi

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu Seokjin hyung lebih cantik dariku?" kini Tae-taelah yang bersuara

"Haiisss... Sudahlah ayo kita pilang dan biarkan Seokjin hyung istirahat!" ucap Hoseok final

.

.

Esok harinya ketiga orang itu sepertinya akan datang sedikit terlambat untuk mengunjunginya, dan Seokjin sedang jalan-jalan sekarang besok dia sudah boleh pulang, dan tadi dia sungguh bosan di kamarnya

"Ah... sepertinya sekarang aku kembali kekamar saja" monolognya

`kamar 206`

Seokjin masuk dan dia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kenapa kamarnya gelap? Aku kan belum pergi" ucap Seokjin. Dia bergerak meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu

`Klik`

"Haah.. akhirnya. Eh? Ini bukan kamarku ya?" ucapnya saat melihat isi kamar tersebut. Lalu dia melihat seseorang yang terbaring di sebuah kasur didalam kamar tersebut dan dia berenisiatif untuk mendekat dan melihat siapakah orang tersebut.

"Eoh? Kau.. k-kau yang ada diperpustakaan! Apa kau terbentur juga? Tapi sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Seokjin

`Klek`

Suara pintu dibuka

"Oh? Siapa anda?" tanya seorang perawat yang masuk kedalam kamar tersebut

"Ha? Oh, aku.. aku salah kamar tadi" jawab Seokjin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ooh.. begitu.." jawab Perawat itu yang tadi Seokjin baca dari name tagnya bernama Jeon Jungkook

"Mmm, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Seokjin

"Oh, ne tentu"

"Siapa nama pasien ini? Dan ada apa dengannya? Apa kepalanya terbentur diperpustakaan juga juga" tanya Seokjin yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh Sang perawat

"Terbentur? Diperpustakaan?" tanya sang perawat bingung

"Iya! Ah.. anu, aku rasa aku bertemu dengannya kemarin di perpustakaan sebelum aku pingsan dan dibawa kemari hehe... hanya untuk memastikan" jawab Seokjin kelabakan

"Ooh...aku rasa kau salah lihat, karena itu tidak mungkin Namjoon. Dia sudah koma sejak kecelakan lalu lintas itu melandanya tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat satu hari sebelum dia ujian. Ah... aku sangat kasian padanya, bahkan kini orang tuanya pun sepertinya sudah mulai menyerah dengan keadaan Namjoon" iba Jungkook

"Namjoon? Kecelakan? Tiga tahun yang lalu? Dan masih koma?" tanya Seokjin memastikan apa yang di dengarnya tadi

" Ne, Kim Namjoon tepatnya, aku benar-benar kasian padanya, padahal dari yang kudengar dia anak yang sangat rajin dan genius. Ah.. baiklah sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu nona, aku juga sudah selesai memeriksanya, ap kau ingin sekalian ku antar?" tanya Jungkook

"Ah, baiklah mianhae sudah merepotkan" ucap Seokjin lalu mengikuti Jungkook hingga tiba dikamar `209`

"Baiklah nona, kita sudah sampai. Masuklah dan istirahatlah" ucap Jungkook sopan

"Ne, ghamsahamnida. Tapi, apa sedari tadi anda memanggilku nona?" tanya Seokjin

"Ne, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Jungkook

"Mianhae, tapi aku ini namja" balas Seokjin

"Ah jinjja? Tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang namja"

"Yayayaya... aku sudah banyak mendengar kata-kata itu, kalau begitu lebih baik aku istirahat saja" ucap Seokjin lalu mulai beranjak ingin memasuki kamarnya

"Ah.. baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Jungkook lalu pergi

`Kleekk`

Seokjin menutup pintu kamarnya

"Jadi, namanya Namjoon.. Kim Nam Joon. Mungkinkah baginya dia terbangun kembali? Aku tidak tau hanya Keajaibanlah yang dapt membantunya" gumam Seokjin lalu beranjak kekasurnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

I'm Back... dengan satu ceria yang amburadul kembali kkkkk

Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas beberapa cerita yang belum Update dan lama hiatus

Ide-ide saya tiba-tiba saja buntu dan menghilang setelah ujian :v

.

.

.

Funfic yang ini akan dilanjutkan kalau review mencapai minimal 7 review :D

.

.

Terimakasih telah membaca


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : You Are My Ghost

Pairing : Namjin ( Namjoon X Seokjin)

2Seok/HopeJin (Hoseok X Seokjin)

Vhope/HopeV (Hoseok X Seokjin)

YoonJin ( Yoongi X Seokjin )

Genre : Yaoi(B X B), BL,Fantasy, Horror gagal, Gaje

Rate : T

Warning : cerita ini murni punya saya, murni dari pemikiran saya. Cerita gaje dan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Typo(S) bertebaran dimana-mana dan dapat menyebabkan

efek samping.

Happy Reading

Keesokan paginya Seokjin datang lagi kekamar 206 untuk pamitan kepada sang penghuni kamar

" Aku pamit dulu cepatlah sembuh. Aku akan sering berkunjung, See you" pamitnya lalu kembali kekamarnya

Tak berapa lama kemudian tiga orang Idiot itu datang untuk menjemput Seokjin berhubung orang tua Seokjin sedang ada perjalanan bisnis keluar Negeri.

"Hai, Hyung sudah siap untuk pulang?" ucap Hoseok

"Hmm"

.

.

Kediaman Kim

" Aku baik-baik saja Hoseok, untuk apa kau sampai menginap segala? Aku akan baik-baik saja" Tolak Seokjin halus

"Andwae hyung... aku akan tetap menginap. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik aku tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang sakit sendirian" ngotot Hoseok

"Ck, aku hanya terbentur ringan Hoseok, lagipula kau mau aku dibunuh oleh Taetae?" ucap Jin lagi

"Aniyo hyung, aku hanya ingin menemanimu hyung" rengek Hoseok

"Tas apa itu?" tanya Seokjin sambil menunjuk tas yang dimaksud

"Oh, itu tasku hehehe... Ayolah hyung"

"Andwaeyo! Pulanglah Hoseok! Aku tidak mau dibunuh oleh Taehyung"

"Pulang saja kau, Hoseok. Biar aku saja yang menemani Seokjin" ucap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja datang

" Maka aku yang akan membunuhmu, hyung!" jawab Hoseok mencoba mengancam sepupunya tersebut

"Jika kau berani mebunuh Yoongi hyung, maka aku yang akan mebunuhmu!" ucap sosok lainnya

"Hyung kau membawa Taehyung juga?" tanya Hoseok

"Hngg.." jawab Yoongi singkat

"Bagus! Jadi aku bisa sekamar dengannya hihihihi..." kikik Hoseok

"Enak saja kau! Rumahku punya cukup banyak kamar, kalian bisa pilih satu-satu" ucap Seokjin sambil mentoyol kepala Hoseok

" lebih baik Taehyung tidur denganku saja" sambung nya

"Tidak lebih baik, Taehyung dan Hoseok tidur dikamar yang terpisah. Aku dan Seokjin satu kamar" ucap Yoongi yang berhasil membuat Seokjin membulatkan matanya

"Enak saja kau hyung! Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah ku biarkan itu terjadi" Pekik Hoseok

.

.

Hari ini Seokjin datang lagi keperpustakaan, kali ini dia sendirian karena Hoseok sedang sibuk katanya padahal mereka satu rumah sekarang yang membuat Seokjin bertanya-tanya apa kesibukan sahabatnya itu dan sejak kapan rumahnya menjadi penginapan.

Melihat Seokjin yang datang sendirian, namja yang duduk disebelahnya merasa bingung dia berenisiatif untuk menanyakannya kepada Jin

'Hey?' sapanya sambil mencolek bahu Seokjin

"Haiisshh apa sih?" ucap Seokjin sambil mengusap bahunya

"Eh? Namjoon-ssi? Apa itu kau?" tanya Seokjin

'Eh? Bagaimana kau tau namaku?' tanya namja tersebut

`wuuusss... Wuuussshh...` itulah yang didengar oleh Seokjin

"Kenapa jadi berangin ya?" ucapnya sambil bergidik

"Namjoon-ssi Jika itu kau beri aku tanda"

'tanda apa? Untuk apa? Orang yang aneh' ucap namja sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha bangkit untuk pergi namun, sayangnya dia malah membenturkan kakinya ke bewah meje sehingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup besar

' auch... appo! APPO!"

"Omo! Jadi selama ini kau duduk disitu? Disebelahku? Yang benar saja?"

' YA! Orang aneh aku sedang kesakitan tapi kau masih bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Apa kau tahu ini sakit? SAKIIITT...!" teriak namja tersebut

"WWUUUUUSSSSHH..." tiba-tiba saja anginya bertiup semakin kencang

" Eh, mian. Aku ingin bertanya apa kau betah bergentayangan? Tidakkah kau kasihan dengan tubuhmu yang terbaring koma dirumah sakit? Apa..."

"Hyung...~ maafkan aku hyung... sepertinya benturan kemarin sudah membuat otakmu sedikit geser... Huhuhu... Mianhae hyung, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi seperti kemarin" Histeris Hoseok sambil memeluk Seokjin

"Apa-apaan kau Hoseok? Lepas! aku tidak mau dibunuh oleh Taehyung" ucap Seokjin

" kau tidak akan dibunuhnya Hyung" ucap Hoseok

" Bagaimana kau yakin?"

"hehehe... karena dia tidak ikut kesini hyung"

"Aisshh... Jinjja... kau ini"

Namjoon yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum, tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok yeoja yang meperhatiakan mereka dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Benar Taehyung tidak datang tapi aku ada disini, Lepaskan!" ucap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menarik Hoseok

"Yoongi hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disisni?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk menjaga princessku" jawab Yoongi yang membuat Hoseok,Seokjin dan bahkan Namjoon menjatuhkan rahang mereka mendengarnya

"Ya! Yoongi apa-apaan kau? Aku namja! Ingat _**Namja!**_. Enak sekali kau bilang aku princess. Aku the King!" balas Seokjin sengit dengan menekankan pada kata namja

"King?" ujar Yoongi

"Yes! Im the king, king of eating food" ucap Seokjin lagi dengan berbinar-binar

"Tidak,tidak, kau tidaak cocok menjadi king kau terlalu cantik. Lebih baik kau menjadi queen. Dan khususnya untukmu akan menjadi queen di kerajaanku" ucap Yoongi panjang lebar yang membuat Hoseok yang mendengarkan sedari tadi Muntah pelangi(?) olehnya

"Andwae..! tolong aku! Sejak kapan Yoongi hyung menjadi seperti ini? Kembalikan yoongi hyungku yang Swag..." rengek Hoseok

"hyung! Apa kau kesambet hantu?" tanya Hoseok lagi

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" sambungnya

"Hoseok~.. inilah yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta!" ujar Yoongi dengan mata berbinar menatap Seokjin yang sukses membuat kedua sahabat itu Muntah pelangi(?) bersamaan

"Kembalikan Yoongi Hyungku Yang Swag..!" ucap Hoseok lagi

"Hyung! Apa ini karena telingamu yang terjedot itu? Tapi perasaan hanya telingamu yang terjedot, kenapa otakmu yang geser?" tanya Hoseok

"YA! Sepupu kurang Ajar!" ucap Yoongi tak terima

" Karena aku kurang di ajar makanya aku masuk kampus ini agar aku diajarilagi hyung" jawab Hoseok santai

"Terserahmu sajalah" balas Yoongi malas

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berisik" ujar Seokjin kalem

"Emang semenjak kapan kau bisa diam!" pekik kedua namja tersebut kearah Seokjin

Seketika Jika ini diaanime maka sudah muncul gambar perempatan pada pelipis Seokjin melihat kelakuan 2 sepupu absurt didepannya ini. Sedangkan Namjoon, jangan tanya jika Hoseok muntah pelangi, disitu pula Namjoon kehilangan rohnya, eh... bagaimana roh bisa kehilangan roh? ._.

Baiklah setidaknya sekarang kita sudah tau namja yang duduk dipojokan itu bernama Namjoon

.

.

.

Hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari bagi Seokjin beberapa hari ini datang kepurstakaan dengan membawa makanan dan pergi kerumah sakit, seperti halnya hari ini dia datang keperpustakaan dengan menmbawa sesuatu

" Kau mau Namjoon-ssi?" ucapnya menawarkan Kimbbab yang dibawanya

'tentu!' ucapnya namu, dia tidak bisa mengambilnya

"Ah.. Jika kau mau kau harus cepat kembali dan sadar, aku kan membuatkanmu ini setiap hari nati" ucapnya lalu setelah selesai dengan urusan diperpustakaan dia sempatkan diri untuk berkunjung kerumah sakit tempat dia dirawat dulu baru pulang

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu ini Seokjin selalu datang terduduk disini,disebelah seorang namja yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di kasurnya dengan alat bantu pernafasan dan alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang selalu menemaninya

"Kau tahu, 3 orang idiot itu semakin hari semakin membuat aku stres! Pagi ini saja dia hampir meldakkan dapurku! Masa' dia mau masak telur didalam open? Tanpa membuka kulitnya dan Yoongi dan Hoseok? Dua sepupu ini benar-benar membuatku pusing..."

Disaat yang bersamaan dilorong rumah sakit

"Huwaaa!..."

"Kyaaaa... !"

"Oppa!"

"Bling Bling is Jonghyun..~"

"Bling Bling Oppa!" teriak para suster maupun pengunjung wanita yang berada dilorong tersebut

"Dibidib..bidib.."

"Yo!" sapa Namja yang dipanggil Bling Bling dan mendapatkan teriakan tersebut dengan mengacungkan ketiga jarinya untuk menyapa para pengemarnya

"kyaa..." teriak mereka semakin histeris dan namja itu semakin menyebarkan pesonanya hingga

"Oppa~!" panggil seorang nenek-nenek yang muncul didepannya

"ee..? omona! " ucapnya

"Aigoo~ omoni... kenapa kau memanggil oppa padaku?" sambungnya lalu berlari menuju kamar yang ia tuju. Akhirnya ajang jumpa fans mendadak itu berhenti –

Terima kasih kepada Halmoni yang sudah susah-susah keluar dari kamar trapinya yang membuat Jonghyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar Tujuan dan langsung menutup pintu kamar setelah dia masuk dengan helaan nafas berat

"Kau tahu?"

"Tidak!" jawab Jonghyun saat mendengar suara itu dan melihat sesosok lain yang ada dikamar tersebut

"Kamcaiya!" pekik sososk tersebut lalu berbalik

"Kau siapa?" tanya sosok tersebut

"Aku? Kau tidak tahu aku siapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau siapa?" jawab Jonghyun balik bertanya

"Aku? Aku temannya Namjoon. Kau siapa?" jawab Seokjin

"Aku? Kau tidak tau aku siapa?" tanya Jonghyun lagi

"Apa kau tidak punya TV? Benarkah kau teman anakku? Masa kau tudak tau aku?" ucapnya Histeris mengetahui ada yang tidak mengenalnya

" Apa kau tidak punya TV dirumah? Atau kau dari pelanet lain?" ucap Jonghyun lagi

"Yo!" ucapnya menampilkan cirikhasnya didunia hiburan

"Nde?" respon pemuda itu semakin dibuat bingung olehnya

"Aigoo... kau pasti tau kalau ini, ehemm... macho nocjwo michi geogata.." ucapnya

"Ceongseohamnida Ahjusi...tapi.. apa sebenarnya anda lakukan?" tanya pemuda tersebut

"Apa? Kau juga tidak tau itu? Sebenarnya kau dari mana? Kau dari planet luar angkasa? Atau dari dunia lain? Apa kau ini seorang Jin?" kesal Jonghyun

"Eokh, bagaimana Ahjusi tau aku Jin?" jawab pemuda tersebut

"What? Aku mohon, aku mohon jangan ambil anakku.. aku mohon kasihanilah aku. Aku belum banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama anakku. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan dulu untuk mengajakknya menonton konser soloku. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan dulu untuk mengajarkannya bagaiman cara untuk menjadi seksi seperti diriku, karena hanya itu satu-satunya permintaan Namjoon. Dari dulu dia selalu ingin terlihat seksi seperti diriku" ucapnya memelas

"Paman, kau kira aku malaikat pencabut nyawa?" ucap pemida yang ternya Seokjin itudengan wajah datar

"Oh benar juga ya, yang mencabut nyawa itu bukanlah Jin melainkan malaikat... jangan-jangan!.." ucapannya terhenti lalu melihat kearah Seokjin dari atas Hingga bawah

"Rambutnya yang berkilau, pakaian putihnya... jangan-jangan! Kau malaikat! Malaikat pencabut nyawa!"

"Aniyo..~" balas Seokjin sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya kearah Jonghyun

Skip Time

" jadi kau teman anakku?" ucap Jonghyun

"Ne. Dan apa benar paman ini ayahnya Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin

"Apa? Kau tidak percaya?" ucapnya

"aku saja tidak percaya" cicit Jonghyun

"nde?" jawab Seokjin

"Aniya, jadi Seokjin-ssi... aku titipkan Namjoon padamu karena aku tidak bisa selalu datang mengunjungnya aku dan ibunya sibuk mencari uang untuk biaya pengobatannya. Kau pasti tau biaya rumah sakit tidaklah murah" ucap Jonghyu lagi sambil beranjak berdiri

"Nde?"

"Ya... walaupun aku ini adalah artist yang terkenal... tapi kau taulah.. sebelum aku menjadi artis aku ini memiliki banyak hutang asal kau tau" ucapnya lagi

"Jaadi maksud paman, paman ini artis?" tanya Seokjin yang baru saja paham dan mengerti bahwa halnya namja yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya adalah seorang artis

Kwak...kwak...kwakk... kwak...

Seketika rahang Jonghyunpun jatuh mendengar kata-kata Seokjin

"Sungguh! Aku belum pernah bertemu orang yang tidak mengenalku seperti ini" ucapnya dramatis sambil sebelah tangannya memegang batang hidungnya dan sebelah lagi berkacak pinggang

Dalam hati Seokjin berkata' Cukup Hoseok saja orang yang seperti ini kenapa kau mempertemukanku dengan orang seperni ini lagi Tuhan.. T.T' batinya

"Aku titip Namjoon, ne? Aku akan datang beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu sekali. So teriama kasih atas bantuannya" ucap Jonghyun lalu pergi menghilang dibalik pintu

.

.

.

.

Beberapa Bulan Kemudian

Lagi, Seokjin datang lagi kerumah sakit menuju kamar Namjoon lagi untuk berkunjung

Dan saat dia tengah asyik bercerita tentang tiga idiot yang benar-benar membuat rumahnya amburadul, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka

"Yo, Jin. Bagaimana kabar Namjoon?" tanya Jonghyun

"Oh, Hai Paman. Dia masih seperti biasa" ucapnya lalu saat dua orang ini sedang berbincang-bincang tiba-tiba tangan Namjoon bergerak-gerak dan alat pendeteksi jantungnya menunjukka detaknya menurun dan berbunyi nyaring

"Kau lihat-kau lihat tangannya! Alatnya!" uca Jonghyun histeris

"Paman cepat panggil Dokter!" teriak Seokjin tak kalah Histeris

Jonghyun menitikkan air matanya lalu pergi kaluar untuk memanggil Dokter

"Dokter! Dokter!" ucapnya berlari sungguh dia takut anaknya kembali kritis

.

Author Side...

Dilain sisi diperpustakaan

"Haaah... mana namja itu? Tidak ada mereka siang jadi terasa sangat lama ya? Dan malam sangat lambat tibannya" gerutu Namjoon, ya! Hanya pada saat Seokjin dan sahabatnya datanglah Namjoon baru merasakan adanya siang dan malam disini

"aku jadi heran, kenapa jika mereka datang malam jadi terasa cepat dan jika dia tidak ada siang malah seperti tidak ada hujungnya ya?"

"Namjoon!" pangil seorang wanita

"Kau lagi? Apa kau tidak bosan?" ucap Namjoon. Ya, dia adalah Yeoja yang pernah ditolak oleh Namjoon dengan alasan dia tidak tertarik pada wanita dan mengakibat yeoja itu nekat terjundari atap kampus dekat perpustakaan yang memiliki 3 lantai tersebut yang bertepatan dengan hari Namjoon kecelakaan yang membuatnya Koma hingga sekarang..

"Kau harus tetap disini" ucap Yeoja tersebut

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon

" Pokoknya kau harus tetap disini! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini"

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Namjoon

"Aku tahu kau suka melihat namja yang sering datang kesini belakangan hari ini bukan?" jelas Yeoja itu

"Aah... Namja aneh itu?" ucapnya

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dia, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menbawa dirimu pergi lagi dari diriku" ucap Yeoja itu

"Apa maksudmu? Hey, kenapa kau sama anehnya?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan melepasmu"

"Maksudmu apa, sih?"

"Sudahlah aku mau keluar!" kesal Namjoon beranjak pergi namun yeoja tersebut menahan tangannya

"Ya! Lepaskan" ucap Namjoon namu Yeoja itu mlah semakin dekat dan berubah menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan

"Aaaaaa... eomma! Kau siapa?" kaget namjoon

"Ku tidak akan melepaskanmu" ucap yeoja tersebut dengan penampilan sosok yang menyeramkan berlumur darah dan namjoonpunberlari menjahi sosok tersebut

Sedang di rumah sakit keadaan semakin memburuk Jonghyun belum kembali dan alat pendeteksi jantung Namjoon semakin nyaring bunyinya

"Namjoon, Namjoon, Namjoon aku mohon... NAMJOOONN!" teriaknya

'Prang'

Salah satu lampu diperpustakaan tersebut pecah seketika dan gerbang kampuspun terbuka didepan Namjoon dan iapun berlari kearah gerbang yang menampakkan warna putih terang tersebut dan akhirnya Namjoonpun terbangun namun hanya berselang beberapa detik sebelum dia kembali pingsan. Taklama setelahnya Jonghyun dan seorang Dokterpun datang

Dokter itupun memeriksa keadaan Namjoon dan berkata bahwa Namjoon sudah stabil dan sekitar 7 – 10 hari lagi sudah bisa dibawa pulang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.TBC.  
**

Hahahaha... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 hehehe...

Kyaaa... gumawo untuk review yang mencapai target di Chapter 1, jisun jadi terharu...

Karena banyak yang minta Yoonjin, Jisun pertimbangkan deh

Mian kalo cerita jadi amburadul dan typonya yang berserakan

Jisun masih belajar menulis, dan jika ada kesamaan cerita itu tidak di sengaja

Gomawoo #BOW

.

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Pleaseeee...


End file.
